


Little lamb

by LilyWinters



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWinters/pseuds/LilyWinters
Summary: During a session, Reader admits to be having erotic dreams about a suspect of murder.AU.Non-con smut.





	Little lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the event with Freddie Lounds.

Your fingers fidgeting with the bottom of your spring white dress, scratching the skin of your thighs while the breathing blows directly to your knuckles. The couch is not comfortable anymore and the cushion at your back is unpleasant enough to make you move to the edge.

“Miss Y/N?”, the strong accent forcing you back to the situation.

“Yeah. I think so”, you look carefully up, the meeting of his gaze causing your cheeks to burn red. 

“Hm, that´s quite curious. You don´t seem like the type with narcissistic tendencies”.

“It´s not upon others”, your whisper comes out weak, like you are talking to the shiny tip of his black shoe which is resting on his knee, legs manly crossed.

“I´m afraid I can´t hear you, Miss Y/N.”

“It´s not upon others”, you repeat, your voice louder due to the nervousness. “The power I was dreaming of, it was directed towards me.”

“That suits you better”, he replies with a profound nod, blinking to create an inquiring pause but since he can check your contrasting blush against the light colour of your clothes, he decides to continue. “In that dream you mentioned, was the source of force gentle, ceremonious? Or was it what you would call animalistic, feral?”

“I think it was a mix of both. Like two sources reinforcing each other”, you explain as you watch his lips tensing followed by a slight smirk.

“How long have you been having these dreams?”

“Just once or twice”, you redirect your eyes to the fishbowl on the book shelf past him; the motions of the colorful fishes on the waving crystalline water, a suitable way to avoid the more uncomfortable situation.

“Miss Y/N?”, he tilts his head to the side with narrow eyes. “You know honesty is key between therapist and patient.”

“Two months.”

“That sentence is full of precision. Was there a specific event that triggered the fantasy?”

“I met someone.”

“At the newspaper agency?”

“Yeah”. 

Hannibal´s attention goes to the tapping you start doing with your sandal on the floor.

“You don´t sound very convinced. Let me see: your life is only centered around work so if it wasn´t there, it must have been in a space where you disconnect from your journalist role. Maybe here?”

“Does it matter?”

“It seems to be relevant for you since it has affected your night schedule.”

“It´s a case I´m working on.”

“So you are fantasizing with the villain. In the best case, a sociopath.”

Silence. 

“What case is it about?”

“I want to change the topic”, you reply with a shaky voice, the pit of your stomach tense and legs ready to jump off the couch.

“I´m going to put it in another terms. Are you here for Mr. Langdon?”

Both of you stand up abruptly; you, frozen in place, but him, with dangerous steps towards you.

“ All this time you´ve been very persistent about your meetings, the sudden changes of sessions time matching perfectly with the ones Mr. Langdon would made.”

“I can explain”, you babble.

“I´m afraid I´m more interested in you giving me your bag rather than your explanations.”

Hesitant, you handle your bag at him. Hannibal takes out your mobile phone and before you have time to process what he is doing, he lets it fall inside the fishbowl. All the work you´ve done recording your number one suspect´s sessions vanish in a second.

“You could… you could have just asked me to delete the conversations” at this point you are aware of everything your strategic psychiatrist knows.

“I technically could, Miss Y/N. But I´m not sure exactly if that is the main reason why I took it away from you.”

Hannibal pushes the door handle at your non-understanding expression and it soon changes into a radical fear consuming your bones, turning them into gelatin. The sinister tall frame of the blonde man appears in front of you, his face rigid with widened pupils.

And you look at him and you turn your head at the doctor and you realize about everything.

“Two months ago. Wasn´t then when the murders began? Four beautiful young ladies found with their hearts been ripped off their chests. Such a pitiful scenario”. Michael talks advancing towards you at the same time you make trembling steps backwards. “Wasn´t there a police report somewhere that talked about the possibility of a accomplice due to the magnitude of the crimes?”

A scream so loud that it burns your lungs. You turn around, spot the stairs and start running, tripping multiple times due to your not stable ankles. The two men wait for you to reach the second floor with hunter analysis of your panicked state before Hannibal speaks: “Get her”.

You are walking along a corridor. There must be around three or four rooms at your sides but you don´t stop till your reach the last one that results in Hannibal´s bedroom. A expensive chest of drawers, another book shelf and the only thing that looks like a place to hide: a double-bed with a long vanilla-scented blanket that almost touches the floor. You crawl under it and hold your breath, the heartbeat pounds in your ears like a drum concert.

“Little lamb…”, Michael´s voice echoes across the corridor and makes you sob in horror. “Come out, come out, wherever you are”, he taunts you, not stopping to search into the other rooms, his instinct can tell perfectly where you are. When you see his shade at the door, you know it´s over. Your eyes close tightly trying uselessly to escape reality. He is slow, savoring the time he spends as much as he can, walking to the other side of the bed. There is a slight hope in you which thinks that maybe he would go away but it´s all part of the devilish game: as soon as you take a tiny mouthful of air, a harsh grip on your ankles drags you out of the bedroom and all the way back through the corridor.

Hannibal is downstairs, resting against his desk, smiling at your screaming pleads.

“NO, NO PLEASE, PLEASE LANGDON, PLEASE! LET ME GO!”.

“Let you go? You really are a dreamer”, he chuckles having heard all you said.

“Careful, no contusions to the head. We want her conscious”, Hannibal warns when he reaches the stairs.

“Time to pick the little lamb up”, Michael says and holds you by the waist, your squirms and struggles doing nothing to his strength. 

Once again at the drawing room, Michael stops in front of the doctor who gets closer to you and tilts your chin up to examine your face. 

“We´ve got a fighter”, he celebrates and wipes a tear off your cheek with now black gloved hands.

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

“Well, what did you expect when you´ve been so terribly rude and sneaky? You should not put your nose where you are not invited to sniff, Miss Y/N.” 

“HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!” you yell and struggle again to get free from Michael´s arms.

“Don´t do that. There is no one else in the schedule for today and it´s frankly exasperating. Also, take your eyes away from the door, Miss Y/N. It´s locked, there´s no escape. Bend her over the desk.”

Michael pushes you to the desk making your torso touch the rough wood while he has both of your wrists caught at your back; Hannibal moves to stand in front of you, your eyes at the same level of his belt.

“Please don´t. Please don’t kill me.”

“For being a reporter this little slut is really lacking of insight talent”, Michael chuckles behind. “Do you really think you were the only spying sessions all this time?”

“We are not going to kill you, Miss Y/N”, the older man says and it sounds surprisingly soothing. “We are going to dig into your subconscious field, twisting it into our benefit.”

“What do you mean?”, you ask, perplexed.

“He means that we are going to take advantage of what you´ve been dreaming, thinking, and fantasizing of us, giving you exactly what you crave to turn you into our little pet. I bet you´ll like it so much, turning your slutty dreams into reality, that you are already wet.”

The abrupt intrusion of his finger causes you to gasp. At first you attempt to struggle again, putting your weight on your tiptoes to get away but Michael´s grip on your wrists turning into a bruising one and the addition of another finger are enough to freeze you in place.

“I was right, Lecter. She is dripping for us”. Michael talking about you as a mere object is not nearly close to the shame you feel when he curls his fingers inside and you let out a pleasured moan. “But don´t you think for a second we are going to be so generous. It´s time to reward your therapist for being so patient with you”. You can´t actually see it but Lecter smirks at those words, letting his hands travel down like a delicate dance to unbuckle his belt.

“This is wrong, this is wrong”, you repeat pathetically when the doctor´s cock is presented before you, the leather of his right hand beginning to do stroking motions. Michael´s fingers releases you and transform into a harsh smack that leaves your butt hand-printed.

“Put it inside your mouth. I won´t bother to warn you again.”

Reluctantly, you let the tip in, salt invading your taste buds. 

“All the way, whore, all the way”, the blonde man continues pushing your head for the thick neat shaft to reach your throat, an uncomfortable gag accompanied by another futile attempt to move your arms. Lecter doesn´t thrust, he is standing straight and composed allowing Michael to push your nape back and forth. Once you realize there is no other way, you continue on your own and Michael´s fingers return to sink into your pussy pumping in and out like you have no sensitiveness or pain receptors. “You see, Y/N? If you are good, this is what you get”. A sudden growl escapes from Hannibal´s chest, his gloves now hold your hair back from getting in the way

“She is already compliant”, the psychiatrist announces as a sign for Michael to release you once again but this time he replaces his touch for what you can tell is the tip of his cock. As soon as it pushes, you let the member out of your mouth to gasp in resistance but Hannibal pushes your head back into it with a harsh but precise yank to your hair. “Easy”, he warns like you are some type of animal they are taming and orienting its behavior.

Eventually, Michael makes his way between your tender folds and stays still for a second hissing at your tightness. He looks at Lecter whose chest is now heavier and waits for his nod.

“I´m going to free your arms, Y/N. If you try something stupid, we´ll break them. Am I clear? I know you have that filthy mouth full of cock but do your best to answer me.”

After a pitiful choked “yes”, he slowly takes his grip off you and then both of his hands land at your hips with a slapping sound. Once he has you like that, Michael starts thrusting. Unable to talk or complain properly at his harsh speed, your whines are the only thing that come out of your nose every time his pelvis smacks against your butt and you feel his impossible thick cock seated deep inside you, then continue ravaging your flesh all the way in, all the way out. 

“You naughty slut are going to make my fellow friend cum”, Michael jokes after some minutes when he watches Hannibal pull out, silver trails of saliva ending on the desk. “You should take a taste here, Lecter.”

“You know about precautions”, he answers and Michael rolls his eyes before pulling out of you too with no consideration at all and handling him a condom.

The two men change positions. Hannibal enters you with ease at the widen hole Michael has left on you. You think the blonde man is going to use your throat but instead he leans down to meet your gaze, grabbing your chin as soon as Lecter starts pounding to force you to keep looking at him. Your fingers extend in tension and since you don´t dare move your arms to push them away, your nails end buried in the wood.

“Look at me, slut”, Michael demands. “What is he doing?”. The slap he gives you at your shame is enough to make you speak.

“He is fucking me”, you sob, feeling the furniture trembling underneath your body.

“Where?”

“In my pussy.”

“And you know why is that?”

“No.”

“No, what?”, the volume of his voice gets louder as he delivers another slap.

“No, Sir.”

“Because we own you. We are carved deep into that little brain of yours. We can use and abuse your body in whatever way we desire. And you are going to be grateful for the mercy we have on you for not killing you and eat your members as dinner´s main dish. Now I want to hear your gratitude very clear”, he applies more strength to your jaw, your lips not able to be closed anymore at the painful grip.

“Thank you”, you whisper articulating ridiculously. Michael spits into your mouth.

“Again.”

“Thank you.”

And you keep thanking him and thanking him while he continues spiting on your tongue each time you do so until he gets bored and releases your jaw so you swallow it all.

“Good girl, you see? That wasn´t so hard”, he coos while your head rests on the saliva-wet desk again, slapping gently your already aching cheek.

Hannibal knows he can´t continue without coming, the scene of you so submissive really gets his arousal growing to almost reaching the climax point so he pulls out from you and grabs your exhausted body by the back of your neck to move you to the couch. The psychiatrist lies on his back and positions you resting on your stomach on top of him. Then Michael joins you and soon you feel his intrusive fingers once again but this time trying to make their way past your asshole.

“No, I can´t, I can´t”, you attempt to resist. Hannibal then grabs your head delicately, there´s not much strength needed when you are in no conditions to run after what they both have already done to you.

“Yes you can, Miss Y/N. Your body knows exactly how to work and cope with it.”

You sob, surrendering your head onto his shoulder. Michael uses only a mere amount of saliva to finger you, too impatient to fuck you. And it happens: once he has created some room for his dick, he pushes in. The pained scream that escapes your lungs is the delight of one and the care of the other.

“Lubricate it more. We don´t want to harm our princess too badly”, Hannibal advises and does soothing circles along your spine. Michael huffs but finally adds more saliva to his cock and then tries again. “Relax your thighs, Miss Y/N.”

Once you obey the doctor´s indication, the younger man is able to get fully inside. It´s then when Hannibal follows him, entering your swollen cunt again ready to orgasm while Michael starts thrusting in sync with him. Their members are filling you with so much pressure that for a moment you think you are going to burst, your vision gets cloudy as you sob into the crook of Lecter´s neck. The only thing preventing you from passing out are the caresses of Hannibal and Michael´s blonde locks tickling your back while they claim your holes with the same feral intensity.

Finally, the doctor´s cock throbs although you barely feel it cumming due to the condom. Without the “gentle” supervision of a now satisfied and tired Lecter, Michael pulls out and makes a hurtful ponytail on your hair to move you out of the couch, on your knees before him. He jerks at the fastest speed he can and you don´t dare struggle this time, just open your mouth and let his warm cum spill on your tongue, every drop swallowed later with licked lips.

The thought of it being over is clearly wrong when Michael sits on the couch breathing heavily and reaches the fabric of your wrinkled dress to make you fall seated on his lap with legs open. Hannibal then gets up and leaves you two alone for a moment in which Langdon starts rubbing your clit with expert fingers, threatening to slap your inner thighs if you dare close them. Again, you just take the abuse, merely managing to sob or cry out as your wetness travels down to his now soft cock.

“You´ve been so good, so fucking good”, he whispers into your ear making you tremble in pleasure. Soon his fingers masturbate you faster, unmerciful to your sensitive bud. Before to have time to process what is happening, the orgasm reaches you at the same time you feel a needle piercing through the skin of your neck. Your hands grope the armchair but Michael holds you while still rubbing your clit through the dizzy waves of your climax. “Shh… It´s okay. Just go to sleep.”

–

“Miss Y/N. Miss Y/N, are you here?”, Hannibal´s voice makes your eyes open. You gasp and look everywhere. The couch is all tidy, the desk perfectly in place and the doctor is sitting in front of you, legs crossed with a swinging shoe tip.

“What happened?”

“You were telling me about some dreams you´ve been having. Miss Y/N, are you okay?”, he asks at your silence. “Maybe we should stop our session here. I think you need to get some rest.”

You stand up, not able to properly make focus, and he leads you to the door. The fishbowl is next to you, with colorful fishes swimming like always. You touch your bag and look inside of it.

“My mobile phone.”

“Is there a problem?”, his eyes blink at you, expectant.

“No…, I think I left it at home.”

“Alright then. Have a good night, Miss Y/N. Be careful on your way back. You never know what dangerous people might be out there”, he gives you a paternal smile and opens the door. “Mr. Langdon, please, come in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: little-lily-w


End file.
